The Screams of Sin:Revised!
by kornfreakYX
Summary: (Xenosaga)I rewrote it! No more awkward ending that's for sure >P


The Screams of Sin  
  
Since the old days of Final Fantasy 7, I've written thousands of fanfics, but this is the first I've EVER submitted. Send me your two cents on it, I like hearing other people's feedback. KOSMOS666YX@kornfreak.com  
  
The stars. They say every person's soul has a star. And with the passing of another human beings life, their star falls with them. At least, that's what THEY told me when I was born. Created, if you will. THEY said I was special. I was created for a special purpose. To rid humanity of the dimensional being they called U-DO. My star would never fall. For I was a being beyond the primitive chemical make-up of humans. I was a U.R.T.V I was a weapon created for the elimination of U-DO. A weapon of mass destruction. Yet I was as innocent as a normal child. At least before the 'incident.' Oh, I did a few things here and there. Like accidentally breaking Rubedo's neck when he made me mad. I remember they had to run him through the nanomachine to regenerate his broken bone and tissue fragments. "It's okay Al," he said to me cheerfully. "I know you have a hard time controlling your feelings, besides it was an accident." Or when I threw that I-module at Nigredo and split his head open for calling me names. I even went as far as to peek at Shelly while she was bathing. Her long violet hair, covering her slender body, tiny droplets of water illuminating her pale, succulent, lucious skin. Her curves and outlines beckoning to me with her sweet feminine intoxicating aura. I always dreamed of having her body for my own. Manipulating her every thought, move, and emotion for my pleasure. Delving my hands into every opening of her subconscious and body. Controlling her, as if she were my own little, obedient puppet. And to think, I was a mere child with these very thoughts contaminating my so-called innocent mind. The scientists and researchers said, out of Nigredo and Rubedo and the rest of the U.R.T.V's in the laboratories, that I was, if not the most, violent and rebellious of all of them. Then it happened. We were sent to Second Miltia to dispose of U-DO. Nigredo and Rubedo left me alone to go there own separate routes they were assigned to follow. That's when I saw 'it.' U-DO. I remember its smell. That horrible, blood-curdling, smell. The smell was stagnant enough to rise the dead. I pulled my beam cannon up to my arm and readied my fire. I screamed in my childish, but loud and piercing voice, "Die!!" The beam impaled the creature in the torso. I stared at the monster in disbelief. The beam barely even caressed it's hardened, artificial flesh. Without warning, U-DO lunged at me. I held my arm up in a quick nervous reaction. A high-pitched ear-splitting singing penetrated my mind. I felt the monster's transparent figure pass through my body, my soul, and the core of my brain, and disappear in the darkness. I dropped the cannon to my feet. "Hey! Albedo, what happened?!" Rubedo was behind me. I felt my brain pulsate with an emotion I was never even aware of. It was a wild, carnal, fierce emotion of killing, coupled with my fears, my anxieties, and most of all, my untamed lust. "Al, are you okay?" A smirk crept across my mouth. I let out a wild, insane laugh that echoed across the walls and the rooftops of the Labryinthos. "The singing--- the singing is a mirror that--- reflects me. It describes me--- It defines me------ I've infinite telomeres! ------ I'm not something against life------ I'm a link that makes life complete!" "Al? What the hell's wrong with you?" Rubedo rushes towards me. And my mind cut off. I had blacked out. When I awoke, I was tied and bound to a machine inside a cell. "Good Morning, Albedo." I heard the familiar voice of Juli Mizharhi greet me. A screen of Mizharhi came up on the wall of my cell. "I suppose you'd like to know why you're under 'intensive care.' "Hello, Mrs. Mizharhi." I said with a devilish smile. "And how are those beautiful creations of yours coming along, hmmm?" Mizhahri's eyes fueled with anger. "Now, Albedo. You know what happens if I catch you near MOMO again, right? Especially now what U-DO's done to you." I laughed wickedly. "You stupid bitch! What do you seriously know?" She stared at me intimidated. Suddenly a long, painful surge rippled down my 12-year-old muscles and flesh. The binding machine had tranquilized me. My brain weighed down with a heavy sensation of drowsiness and fatigue. "The organization has voted, after your subconscious contamination from U- DO and your failed personality reconditioning operations, to sentence you to solitary confinement for life." "Oh, are you poor people that scared of me?" I sighed in a half-awake daze. The screen then blinked off and there was darkness. 8 years passed by. I was 20 by then. My skin had changed pale from the year's lack of light. As the years passed, I gathered my newly acquired energy from anything I could find. From the machine I was strapped to, to the ship's main database, and to any unlucky person that happened to be near my cell at the time. It had all balled up into one powerful reactor underneath the very depths of my body. However, that was a special night. For that night, the presence of someone, just above my cell, would awaken the very urges pent up inside me for so long, that it would influence me to brake out of my cell and crawl up the oxygen vents to her. Shelley. I quietly made my way into her quarters out the rafter doorway, and gazed lustfully at her sleeping figure. I slipped into bed next to her. "My sweet Shelley," I whispered to her while she slept, "Tonight you will feel my soul inside you." With that I kissed her head, then her lips, her chin, her throat, kissing lower and lower, feeling her every heart beat pulsate within her flesh. Her young human flesh, radiating with life and reality. She soon violently awoke, prompting me to quickly cover her mouth with my hand and hold her hands behind her back. I felt a loose, wild, craving grip my body and ripple down my spine. "Albedo.wha.what are you doing?" She cried underneath my hand. I put my finger to her lips. "Shhhhh love. Soon you will know what true pleasure feels like." I slowly pulled her nightgown off and settled all my weight on top of her. So pure. So innocent. She was mine. At that moment she was mine. Just like in my daydream that I had when I was a child. And nothing would come between us. Even If she yelled at me to stop or it hurt, I didn't listen. I had her in my whims and that's all that mattered. Near the climax, I sat over her, sweat dripping off my body from the love I had made to her. I breathed heavily, all the while gazing at her helpless and frail figure.  
So frail.  
She was like a feather floating under the burning hellfire that was I.  
"My sweet." I sighed as my hand started to liquefy.  
"I will make you my own."  
I plunged my hand into her torso, caressing the very inner layer of a woman's soul that was never meant to be touched.  
Playing with it.  
Controlling it.  
Shelly screamed.  
The screams of sin were so beautiful.  
By then I was sweating furiously and chills were making their way down my whole pathway of nerves.  
I was in pure ecstasy. My adrenaline was pumping.  
"Yes.Yes, that's it.more, Come on,mmmm."  
I moaned as I felt a trickle of saliva drip from my mouth to my chin.  
I was draining Shelly of her very own memories.  
All of them.  
I was getting there, so very close; soon she would be mine.  
Unfortunately, my plan was doomed, as Shelly's screams had awakened  
  
Nigredo next door who quickly ordered every solider on board and awake to break into her quarters.  
Nigredo stormed in the room, pulled me off Shelly and punched me five or so times in the head.  
I sluggishly pulled my head up to stare at him, blood dripping off my face, laughing all the while.  
"Ha! Hello Nigredo. Long time no see. Tell me brother, did you miss your rebellious sibling?"  
Nigredo grabbed an ether gun from his side and pointed it at my face.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"  
Nigredo said to me through gritted teeth.  
I smiled at him as he stared at me with hatred consuming his face.  
"Take him away. Now." Nigredo roughly ordered the soldiers.  
Two of them grabbed me by arms and neck and pushed me out the quarters.  
As I was leaving, Nigredo had retreated to Shelly's side and held her quivering body close.  
I watched as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.  
I called out to her teasingly, "Shelly.Sshheellllyyyy."  
At that moment, her crying enhanced as she heard my call in her mind.  
Considering how deep I went inside her, I knew she would never be the same.  
No women would be mentally stable after that.  
I laughed quietly, as the soldiers pushed me back in my cell and closed the airlock.  
I closed my eyes and whispered, "Good night, sweet Shelly."  
  
The next morning, I was awoken by a swift kick to my forehead, adding yet another bruise to the intricate artwork I had received from Nigredo the night after. "Get up." The voice said. One side of my head was numb and heavy from Nigredo's beatings. I tasted the bitter but deliciously iron tastes of blood in my mouth. My milky white hair was matted and knotted with crimson streaks and splotches of dried blood. "I said get up!" The voice commanded, once again kicking me. I lifted my head up. My vision swam with faded hues and streaking colors from the number of blows to my head. There I saw a boy with red hair and blue eyes standing over me. "Rubedo.How nice to see you.I see you haven't aged once past twelve.did they already insert that anti-aging chip inside you or have you just refused to grow up since that 'incident?' " I said drunkenly. "Shut up Albedo. You've caused enough crap already!" He yelled with that all too familiar insecure voice of his. "Now get up, Representative Wilhelm wants to see you." Rubedo turned to the soldiers behind. "Bind him. Make sure he won't be able to move an inch." The soldiers grabbed me and binded my hands and lower rib muscles together with an anti-movement mechanism module and led me down a long white hall, with Rubedo leading the way. Finally, we entered a room facing out towards the Miltain star system where the ship was heading. A large window covered the entire room, showing the vast emptiness of space. A large conference table sat in the middle of the room and at the end sat a young man with a black suit and pale hair. Rubedo saluted. "Representative Wilhelm of the R&D Division, we have brought you the suspect." Wilhelm smiled. "Thank you, Jr." Wilhelm said in a soft, calm voice. "And Jr., How is Gaignun coming along with the Kukai Foundation?" Wilhelm said coming off the subject. "Doing great, sir. We should have the foundation up and running in the next two years." Rubedo chimed proudly. "Splendid." Wilhelm said. "Anyway Jr., please exit. I will have a talk with the suspect myself." "Yes sir." Rubedo left the room, leaving me alone with the two soldiers and Wilhelm. "Well.Albedo, am I correct?" Wilhelm asked. I looked at him with a mix of curiosity and sarcasm. "Heh hrm heh heh...yes? ." I said giggling softly. Wilhelm looked at a stack of papers and documents on the table. "Hmmm.Let's see.malfunctioning U.R.T.V.contact with U-DO.failed personality reconditioning.rape of Gaignun's secretary." Who's Gaignun I thought to myself. "Heh.I suppose that all applies to me?" I asked playfully. "It certainly does." Wilhelm said dazing off into the documents. "Well then." Wilhelm said after a long pause. "After violating several codes of paragraphs 118, sectors 112X, 11156, and 9000 we the committee of the Second R&D Division place you, Albedo Paisora, to banishment of the Durandel, The R&D Division, The Kukai Foundation and any related organization with connections to Gaignun Kukai or his subordinates." I stared at Wilhelm plainly. "Banishment?" I asked cocking my head. "That is correct." Wilhelm answered. "From here on you will be stripped of your rank, records with the Mizharhi organization, and any other information regarding you're past situations with any of the latter mentioned." I kept on staring at Wilhelm, and before I knew it my sides we're splitting with laughter. "Ha ha ha.Banishment!? I can't believe this!! Am I that destructive and powerful that my once colleagues banish me from there lives?! This is so great!!!!" I laughed wildly in my amusement. "Do you find that amusing?" Wilhelm asked with a hint of curiosity. "Of course I do! This is the most amusing thing I've heard in my whole existence!!" Wilhelm shook his head, then gestured to the soldiers. "Take him to the escape pods. We'll banish him to the nearest planet in the Scorpio star system."  
  
As I was lead to the escape pods, Nigredo and Rubedo were at the entrances. "Well, Hello Brothers. Come to see me off?" They stood their silent. Rubedo stared at me with his insecure eyes. "Albedo.I.I" "Yes big brother.or should I say LITTLE brother?" I asked as innocently as I could. "I.hope you burn in hell!" He screamed. "Hmph." I sighed. "I bet both of you think I'll die.but remember.I'm the same as both of you.don't forget that." With that the soldiers pushed me in the pod, closed the door, and Nigredo released the switch. Soon I would end up on the planet they called SpreciA. There for the last two years I lived on the streets, hiding in the shadows of the buildings and skyscrapers. All through that time I continued to collect more and more power. I loved to target the girls. Not only is a female's power the most cunning and vicious, but they we're quite, if I must say, delicious. The teenagers we're the best targets. They are weak when it comes to physical strength, so they couldn't fight back, but also puberty had fueled them with so much energy and power I thought I would explode with passion whenever I absorbed them. I remember this one girl, Leila. She was sixteen, the most elegant form of beauty I've ever laid eyes on. I dragged her to a dark alleyway, sitting over her, preparing for my next absorption. Once again I plunged my arm into her stomach, but this time I had a new thought. "Maybe I should go a little bit more deeper than usual." I thought. So, I felt my fingers inch past her inner layer and into her darker, inside depths. "My God.!!!" I screamed in a fervor of fiery lust. I felt the jolts of power and energy run up my arm and into my body and mind. "This is so exquisite." I moaned. After awhile, I looked down at her, watching her delightfully as she fidget and squirm beneath my power, my arm still inside her depths and I saw a little trickle of red liquid drip down the corner of her mouth. I felt the muscles in her stomach jolt upward. Pretty soon, her head tilted back, and a huge flow of blood spilled and bubbled and overflowed her open mouth. "Oops.perhaps I went a little TOO deep this time." I giggled. Suddenly, a huge Calvary of soldiers surrounded me. By this time, thanks to so many of those girls I absorbed and to that little belle Leila's energy, I was the bearer of infinite power. "Get off the girl you sick f%&$#" One of the soldiers cried. "Kiss your mother with that mouth?" I asked as I grabbed the soldier's head and crushed it with my bear hands. His headless body fell to my feet. I turned my gaze to the other soldiers who stared at me in horror. With a single energy release, I let loose a dome of fire, burning all the soldiers around me. I reveled in their screams of pain as they all died around me. Suddenly a tall man with crimson-pinkish hair, wearing a black trench coat, and an emblem across his eye emerged. He looked like he was in his forties. "Very impressive, boy." He said in a deep voice clapping. "Yes, it is, isn't it old man?" I laughed. "Would you also like to see a demonstration?" I asked. "My name is Margulis. I am from the U-TIC organization." He said. U-TIC. I had heard of it a lot while I lived on the Durandel with Nigredo and Rubedo. "I came here to ask you if you wanted to become an elite commander for U- TIC. I have read a lot of your old records.The ones that the R&D Division wants nobody to lay eyes on, may I add.and I am quite impressed. You would be a valuable asset to our fleet." I stared at him coldly. "What makes you think I'll say yes?" I asked him, eyeing with intimidation. "We have a girl with us you might be very interested in." He said. "Kirschwasser. Come here." A little girl with silver hair and tan skin walked up and stood next to Margulis. My eyes widened. "Kirchwasser.that's.!" "One of Joachim Mizarhi's creations." Margulis added. I eyed the girl with love and adoration in my eyes. "In the next five years we also plan to abduct her 100 series Realian sister, MOMO." Margulis said. "MOMO." I choked. My mind flashed back to that beautiful creature floating in that test tube in Mizhari's lab. I used to stare at her all the time through the test tube's glass. "MOMO.yes, MOMO.MOMO.MOMO." I said over and over. "My peche." I would say when I stared at her. I laughed wickedly. "If that's the case then, old man.or should I say, commander Margulis," I saw a smile creep across his face. "I will join you and your fleet of pathetic dogs." I laughed He never liked it when I would say that. "Well than, first off, we have to get you some lothes." Margulis said noticing my ripped up rags. "Cherenkov! Get this boy a decent uniform." A troubled looking man with tan hair came up to me and handed me a white and dark gray uniform with an upside down V emblem on the chest. They led me up to a gigantic ship, where they assigned me my own quarters. I was so relieved to finally bathe. With all the dirt and blood washed away from my skin and hair, my pale flesh and white hair illuminated beautifully. After I bathed, I slipped into my uniform and stared at myself in the mirror, realizing, with all that filth washed away from me, just how handsome I was. "Maybe If I looked like this earlier all those girls wouldn't have had fought me." I laughed. I turned my gaze to sweet little Kirschwasser, sitting on the floor of my quarters. I gently lifted her face up to mine with my hand. "Empty.emotionless." I said as I studied her empty blue eyes. "Just the way I like it." I laughed insanely and covered her face with kisses. For the last five years, I spent my time killing. Just me and my sweet little Kirschwasser. We killed everybody and everything. Anything Margulis told us to kill, we killed. And If I wanted to be entertained, I would just watch Kirschwasser kill for me. It was so beautiful. She killed everything so beautifully. I remember on my 26th birthday, I heard about MOMO. That U-TIC would be reading preparations to abduct her. I was so excited. Soon, mabelle peche would be in my clutches. She was the ultimate creation compared to the Kirchwassers And soon her beautiful self and data would be in my hands. Everything was according to plan. Until that infernal cyborg broke in the organization and rescued her. Damn that infernal Bastard! If I could ever find him I would take him apart, bolt by bolt, bone by bone. But then, I did find her. Little peche let her guard down. And I snatched her up like a rabid dog to a piece of lucious meat. Good Lord, did I enjoy her. Her energy and data was so powerful and potent. She was the most delicious meat I've ever tasted. I swallowed her energy like it was sweet sustenance. I thrust my arm so deep inside her I was surprised I didn't kill her. Then, little Rubedo showed up with his gang of idiots, that disgusting android girl, That stupid boy, that infernal cyborg, and that one scientist. They all spoiled the fun I was having with my peche. With my newly acquired Y-data, I threw peche aside and made my way to Proto Merkabah. Rubedo managed to follow me and defeat me But I quickly fled and left them to deal with My Gnosis hybrid creation...However. That android has sparked, may I say, a rather curious interest in me..  
  
THE END  
  
To be continued hopefully. 


End file.
